The Timid And The Rage
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: Emoticlone Human AU. ...I don't think anyone's gonna read this. Taylor (Timid) Timber has moved to a new apartment, and she has a room mate, Rachel (Rage) Rager, who has anger issues. Other E-clones are in here too, they all live in the apartment building! M for later swearing, sex, and other things in that category!
1. Meet Your Room Mate

**A/N: MY DOUGHTS ON R&R'S: 10/10. REALITY OF THAT HAPPENING: 1/10. No one can judge my love for Raven's emotions! Shall I give you the names?**

**Timid = Taylor, Rage = Rachel, Happy = Hannah, Brave = Bradi, Knowledge = Kacey, ****Lust = Lacie, Love = Lannie, Lazy = Lilly, Rude = Ruby**

**(It took me twenty minutes to come up with one name! I made Raven the land lord XD) Um... TimidXRage paring! Turn back now homophobs! (Not to insult anyone)**

* * *

You ever get nervous while searching for an apartment? I do. But I always get nervous. All I know right now is that I'm on my way to look at a room mate thing. I pulled up to the white brick building, stopped the car and sighed. Getting out, I looked around. It was actually nice. Nicer than where I used to live. Sighing again, I walked into the building, meeting a women, maybe thirty, reading. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You must me Miss Timber." She said, I nodded. "Nice to meat you. I'm Ms. Roth, but you can call me Raven."

"You can call me Taylor." I said, looking at the floor.

"Okay, Taylor it is."

Then someone landed on me.

"Ugh... Heh, watch for falling me, kid!" The person laughed, standing up. "I'm Bradi!"

I stood up and looked at the girl with green hair.

"I'm Taylor."

"Brad, you okay?!" A girl with purple hair yelled.

"I'm fine Lannie! The new girl broke me fall!" Bradi yelled back.

"You need to stop jumping off the stairs." Raven sighed. "C'mon Taylor, wanna meat your room mate?"

I nodded slowly, fallowing in her up the stairs. It was pretty much silent the whole way. The apartment number was #13, on the second floor. Great. Just great. Raven knocked on the door.

"What?" Was the harsh reply.

"Rachel! Come meat your room mate!" Raven yelled.

"Fine!"

The door swung open rather harshly. In the door way was a girl with dark red hair that was cut short, and it matched her red eyes. She had blue jeans and a red hoodie. She was also pretty cute.

"Hi." I said, once again staring at the floor. "I'm Taylor."

"Rachel. Seriously, this is my new room mate?"

"Try to be nice!" Raven said.

"Whatever you say."

"Good, now I gotta go, you two get aquanted."

Raven left. It was awkward for a few minutes until Rachel broke the silence.

"Do you need to be invited in like a vampire? Get in here!"

"Okay." I said, walking in.

It was actually a pretty nice apartment. Actually, it was one of those apartments that had an upper part, too. Rachel slammed the door and I winced.

"I guess you wanna know where your bedroom is?" I nodded. "Fallow me."

I fallowed her upstairs, and there were three rooms. Two bedrooms and a bathroom at the end. One bedroom had everything red in it, while the other was a dark grey. Both had a bed, closet, a dresser, a desk some form of book shelf, and a TV. The difference was the red bedroom's door had a big 'KEEP OUT' sign on it.

"Yours is the grey one. I don't care what you do to or in it, I just don't want to see a guy here every other night!"

"That won't be a problem." I said, looking around the room.

"Good. Have fun exploring the apartment, and don't eat any food that's blue and fuzzy."

"Blue and fuzzy?"

"I don't clean the fridge out every night. That a problem?"

"No!"

"One more question, how old are you? I'm nineteen before you ask."

"Eighteen." I said, now sitting on the bed.

"Eighteen? What drove you away from home?"

Getting beat up and yelled at every five minutes. "Nothing, just... I needed to leave... I could ask you the same..."

"Eh, I dunno. I just hated my parents." Rachel said. "If you need to get stuff from you car, do it now. Here's you key."

Just clothes and my laptop. I sighed, again, took the gold-colored key, and stood making my way out the door.


	2. 3:20 AM Wake-up Call

I carried my one big box up the stairs to the apartment door. Then set it down again. For a box that's full of clothes, it's pretty heavy, well my laptop's in there, too but it's one of those small ones.

"Hi!" I chirpy voice said, scarring me. "I'm Hannah!"

I turned to face a girl with pink hair. In short everything she had on was pink.

"I'm Taylor."

"Oh yeah! You're Rach's new roomie!"

"DON'T CALL ME RACH!" Rachel yelled from the other side of the door.

"Right well, it was nice to meet you, Hannah, but I need to..." I unlocked the door and picked up the box.

"Okay, see ya later!" Hannah said, then bounced off.

I walked inside the apartment, closing the door with my foot. Rachel was in the kitchen, searching through the fridge. She was grumbling about how everything in there was either blue, fuzzy, or both. I carried the box upstairs and set it down in my room. I took my black laptop out from the box and turned it on, hopping I could set up fire walls for those stupid pop up ads. And thank god I could! I walked back downstairs, where Rachel was now flipping through channels.

Wondering what the whole 'blue food' was about, I opened the fridge. I was actually shocked at the blue and/or fuzzy food. The only things untouched by it were cans of beer and a plastic container with a pizza slice. I poked the blue fuzz and it growled at me.

"Um... that fuzz growled." I said.

"Yeah, it's pretty nasty stuff. Don't know what the hell it is."

"It's really gross, whatever it is... You ever think to have it looked at?"

"You ever think to shut up?!"

I raised my head and hit it on the top of the fridge. I swear that sounded like my dad! I pulled it out and looked at her like she grew ten heads.

"W-What did you say?" I asked.

"I said; I've _thought_ about it, but I never bothered to actually _do_ it. What did you hear?"

"I... I'm gonna... lay down or something."

"Does it look like I care?"

"No."

"That was rhetorical!"

"Sorry."

I walked upstairs. That was my go-to response to most things, 'Sorry'. Even if I didn't do anything wrong, like what just happened. Oh yeah, living here will be fun. Living with your opposite. Why?

_*3:20 AM*_

_*BZZZ* *BZZZ*_

I yawned and picked up my phone. Who calls at 3:20 AM? I yawned again and answered, head still on my pillow.

"Heeeey, Tay-Tay!"

"Uh, who is this?" I asked, still vary tiered.

"Jezebel, silly!"

"Oh, hi. Why are you call me at three in the morning? ...Or at all?"

"I wanna know how your first day in the big city!"

"Pretty good. But it's still three in the morning and I need to look for a job tomorrow-er-today. That and I don't really wanna wake up my room mate."

"Ooo, room mate? What's he like?"

"He's a she."

"A girl? Even better! What's she like?"

"...Good bye, Jezebel." I said, then hung up the phone. "Well, I'm never getting to back to sleep..."

Don't get me wrong, Jezzy is an awesome sister, but, like all older sisters, can get annoying. Sometimes more than others.

Now what to do? I doubt Rachel will be up for a few hours. I guess I could do some stuff on my laptop... or shower... Yeah, a shower at 3:30 in the morning, that'll prove I'm not weird. I went with the shower idea, I need to get clean anyway.

_*LATER, LET'S SAY, 11:00 AM*_

"Try the library."

I looked at Rachel. I don't when she got up, but that was the first thing she said to get my attention.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"You're looking for a job, right?" I nodded. "There's a library that's looking to hire someone to, do whatever people in libraries do... I think you'd be good at that. It's not that social, and you look the kind that'd like books."

"I guess... I'm not really good at anything, so..." I took a sip of water.

"Plus, you might meet a guy. A dorky one, but a guy."

I choked on the water, coughing it back onto the counter, knocking the glass over.

"Shit! Calm down, ya nut!" Rachel yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry."

"You just freaked out! What the hell?!"

I decided not to respond and started cleaning the mess.

"For the love of...!" I tuned out her rant. Something you learn to do when you live in my house for eighteen years.

After cleaning that mess up, I went to go check out the whole library thing, leaving Rachel to her rant to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I got another chapter! Yay!**


End file.
